genre does matter
by kyla123
Summary: leaving your best friends - thats low cutting your ex bestfriends hair espescially if that ex bestie is marceline - marshall what did you get yourself into? r
1. prologue

hey guys this is a new story. i really, really love music and i'm very particular with what genre i listen to.

fair warning though _alot _of my fanfics have music in them. i think almost all of them have at least 1 reference of a song.

any way i hope you guys enjoy! my grammar might be quite off... so please bare with me. have a great day.

* * *

=Marceline's P.O.V.

=Flash back=

I remember I was just walking down the hall way, I was just getting my books from my locker when I saw the most disturbing and the most soul crushing scene of all. My best friend was fraternizing with the _pop_ulars.

It might seem harsh but in this school, no in this _town _no one ever talks to a group member from another genre. In this town we split into groups from the moment we know what music we like, we're already branded as either _pop_ulars, emo's, classics and other groups the one I'm in is the most hated of all, the punks (a.k.a metal heads and rockers). We are the main target of the _pop_ulars for a few reasons: 1. we are three groups in one

2. We have the 'hottest' guy in school as our member.

3. I was the youngest person ever to make a new genre group.

So, yeah they hate my guts now. But they put up with me because of my best friend, Marshall Lee. The popu's (my name for populars) have been trying to get to get him on their team for years now. He knows how important he is to us and yet he's talking to them. I couldn't believe it! He was always there for us no matter how much me and my friends tease him, and yet he's there. I felt my stomach. Sink he was a star member, the groups' co-leader. All I could think was _why is he there?_ I'm such an idiot for even thinking that, I knew why I just didn't want to believe it. I wanted to cry there and then but I _hate and loathe_ showing people how weak I can be. Instead of confronting Marshall I hurried to my locker not making eye contact with anyone. I never wanted to talk to him ever again. He was the thing the populars wanted but didn't have. He was the thing we could brag about and the populars would notice it at once. And now he's there we absolutely lost. The populars would brag and tease us even more. We trusted him and seeing him there hurt but I would never show that… and from that moment I instantly knew I lost my best friend. It was the first year of high school we _definitely_ needed him there and yet he could never be there for us again…

=end of flashback=

* * *

sooooooo how'd you guys like it? i really just wanna give you guys stories so, yeah, some of my fanfics are over acting!


	2. Chapter 1

k then guys one chapter up! hope you like it!

* * *

1st chapter

Marshall's P.O.V.

"Hey guys" I said coolly as I walked towards my friends.

"Good morning to you too Marshall" bubba said. Bubba's been my friend for almost 3 years now he's uptight and so friggin' proper; we all call him prince gumball.

"mawnin' " Finn said still having food in his mouth. He's pretty cool, always enjoys a good spar. The 2 things that are weird about him are that he has a twin brother and he likes wearing a bear hat often.

After our daily greetings we all go to class. Once inside the class room I instantly saw the two of them notice the girls of our group namely being: PB, fionna, Ashley and LSP. I knew because they waved at each other like Idiots. Even though I saw that; my focus was on my _ex_ best friend, Marceline. She looked just as pretty as usual. Long black hair, bright red eyes, pale glowing skin and a cute little pout she isn't even aware of. She hated my guts, she hated me, she hated my whole existence and yet she is everything to me. I sat down just when the teacher came in.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Ice said. "Good morning" we all responded lazily. She looked around the room with disappointment for our lack of interest.

"Any way class, you all know the talent show is coming up right? The auditions are just next week so I expect you all to try to get in" she continued. Hearing that made me excited. We would get to show off to everyone, we get to show we're the best and we'll be able to brag about it.

_But there's just one problem if the punks decide to join, all the other groups are dead meat. No one can be compared to them; they have Marceline for globs sake!_

-She _is_ the best guitarist in the whole school (maybe even in the town)

-she had an amazing voice

- Even though she's 'hated' and bullied almost all the guys have a crush on her.

The punks always won._ Always. _(Not in the bratty way of course)

"Well then we won't have that much of a problem then will we?" I heard bubba whisper to me.

"Of course we won't" I lied. "We'll mop the floor with the others. This will be a piece of cake" Finn said full of confidence. _If only it were so simple…_

After that I saw Marceline was already asleep so I guess I can sleep as well. Nothing interesting would've happened anyway so I'm better off sleeping.

=recess=

"Hey guys aren't you excited!" bonnie said happily. _She probably already signed us up._

"_Yeah, super_. Now let's go. I'm starving" I said sarcastically, I really didn't care about it much but I wanted to show Marcy that I'm just as good as her if not better.

We finished our food faster than expected. I was losing my mind , this place was so hectic and noisy.

"Hey guys wouldn't it be fun to play a little prank on our dear favorite student?" I said

"What do you have in mind?" fionna said getting interested. "Well fionna, Marcy loves her hair and would never let anyone touch it right?" they all nodded. "So how do you think she's gonna like it if we cut it a little? – Not much but enough to make her scream "I said evilly getting out a pair of scissors. They all grinned at my idea. They always want her to notice their pranks but it never works.

I crept up to her ready to cut the hair that never stays in its place. _Tsk tsk Marcy you're the punks queen,_ _you can't have loose hair_. The next thing I knew

_Sniiiip_

.

.

"MARSHALL LEE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" man that girl can scream she was standing on the divider (you know when there are pillars all around there are some mini walls to sit on and stuff)

"You like it?" I said innocently. I could tell she was ready to cry, _sheesh I just gave her bangs…_

"Do I like it!? You never even attempted to do that when we were friends!" she screamed again as she jumped down to my level she immediately ran to the washroom. I felt guilty, yes, she loved her hair and I just cut of maybe 7/10 of it? Then I heard my friends laughing. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

heyy so then next chappie coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 2

yeah! chapter 3! if oyu guys are having a hard time following dont be shy to pm me!

* * *

chapter 2

Marceline's P.O.V.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to do that! Even as best friends he never did that" I kept saying that to myself as I walked to the wash room to inspect the damage.

When I got in I was shocked I just had bangs. _That glob damn idiot made me think he cut everything off just for me to find bangs in its place? I could've cried! And all I could've cried about were bangs!? I am soooo getting him back for this and worst of all his friends enjoyed seeing me freak out I can't just let them win. _I thought. I was ready to kill him, his mom wouldn't have a problem with it. She loves me ore than him.

I went out and saw the sign-up sheets for the audition. "I can't let them win" I muttered to myself _perfect thought for the perfect situation_. I instantly listed the punks down when I saw '_pop_ulars' on the space above. I reached for my phone and called my friends.

"_Yes queen?" a jolly little voice on the phone said I knew it was Lily_

"_Hey Marcy!" Alice said right after_

"_queen I heard you screaming. If marhall made you scream I'm ready to beat him up" Kaitleen said_

"kaitleen you scare me some times" I said she really was, she was the angriest of the four of us when marsh left. I shrugged at the thought "anywaaaay, I signed us up for the show k?" I continued.

Alice: cool. Kaitleen: I'm fine with that. Lily: k.

" great see you guys later then" I said. I survived! Kaitleen didn't scold me! "hmm today isn't as bad as I thought" I got back to the classroom right before the bell rang.

_Now we just have to wait and see…_

_This is a terrible chapter I swear there'll be more talking later on. Right now I cant think of stuff they could talk about. Sorry I'll update as fast I can_

Marshall's P.O.V.

Marcy juts got back to class on time. She was the one student the teachers didn't give a damn about. She was smart,_ really_ smart. She could sleep through every class and still get perfect grades. Though she didn't need to study at all, she never wanted to be late. She saved all her energy in pissing off the populars_._

_._

_._

_Dammit! Why do I do that? I'm a popular and yet I still talk like I'm a punk._

Class was boring as usual so I decided to just stare and study Marceline. Here are my observations:

She was wearing a black and red stripped shirt.

She had a (red) tank top underneath[ as usual]

Her hair was perfectly covering half her back

Her hair was quite messy

she had some stray strands( they didn't stick out they swished over each other)

Her new bangs were clearly seen

Her skin looked soft

She was sleeping peacefully

She was dreaming about food [ how do I know? she's nibbling on her thumb]

Over all she looked damn cute, but I would never let anyone know I think that. I notice someone staring at me though it was Ashley. I don't know why but I was scared. She stared at me- no _glared _at me. It was like she could read my mind. Then she looked away.

I sigh in relief.

=lunch=

Me and my friends pass by the sign-up sheet. I noticed a new name enlisted, it read: PUNKS. It was definitely marcy's handwriting and It looked messy. _Oh shit… she is pissed _was the only thing I could think of. I looked at bonnie and fionna grinning in amusement. _Don't these girls know what they're up against? _Sigh. _I guess I'll kiss that first place goodbye_. I see Marceline walking out I want to talk to her, but how?

"Hey Marce!" I called out, luckily she turned back to look at me.

"What loser?" she said grumpily. "I thought you were the loser" bonnie said giving Marcy a really annoying look. "Come on bon-bon, this is _my_ fight" I said getting her out of this( no matter what Marcy is gonna win…)

Marceline just glared at us. "Damn girl, can't you wait?" I said "if you're looking for idle chat talk to your friends" then she turned her back to me.

"you better watch out for your band" I blurted out_. I didn't want her to leave ok?_

"What did you say?" she said regaining -no _gaining_ interest in our conversation. She turned back to me. I had a huge grin on, and it pissed her of to no end.

"I said your group sucks" I look to my friends they were enjoying our little show down and to tell you the truth I didn't want it to end either.

She gave a quick gasp in disbelief "my group sucks? Your group can't even perform on the spot" she spat out

"Oh really? At least we give our all in everything that we do" I said. _What did I get myself into? marcy has a sharp tongue, she can think of a comeback in a second. While me I'm scared to death. Thinking and thinking yet I won't find the right words._

"Well I guess that just sucks for you guys then. Giving your best and yet you still can't beat the punks -And may I remind you there are only 4 of us, and how many are you guys 9? Less than half your members and we still beat the crap out of you. _Without _practicing" she said. She was winning. She was **so** winning.

After a few more insults. She finally pushed me to my limits and once she was satisfied with my self embarrassment she left.

* * *

i'm not really good at comebacks... do you guys go back to a conversation and think of what you couldve said? i do alot more than i like to admit


	4. Chapter 3

hi guys new chapter. sorry i didnt update sooner...

* * *

opened the gate and went inside. The house looked clean it's still strange for me to see, when me and Marshall ran around the house chasing each other with a water guns or something it would be a total mess. Or we would be lazing around with a bunch of food surrounding us and it would still be a mess. All these memories crashing down on me, it's too much. I admit I miss having Marshall as my best friend and I miss hanging out with him…

I sighed and made my way to my room. Mine and Marshall's rooms were still connected but mine is more secretive. From first glance you would think it's just a regular room. The king sized bed in the middle then two walk-in closets on either side, on the left of the room there was another door that lead to the recording room and on the opposite side it would be the bathroom door. My rooms' entrance was in the recording studio. To get in you had to climb one of the cd shelves then push the part above it then you're at my room!

Since Marshall's bathroom is bigger and he's not here I guess I can use it. I grabbed my towel then went to the bath room. I brushed my hair and rested a little before I went into the bath but after 15 minutes or so I heard screaming outside of the door I didn't know who the hell would be here if not Marshall. _But why would marsh be screaming like an idiot_? Wait- never mind he _is_ an idiot. I walk out and it's pandemonium.

Marshall's pov

I saw Marcy leave school really quickly maybe she was going to the mall to pig out in one of her ice cream shops or maybe she'll be at lily's house. Any way one thing's certain she isn't going home. She's too pissed to be there and besides she would never take the chance of seeing me and my friends over there so she can't be going home.

"Marshall?"ashley asked while she waved her hands in front of me.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem pretty …distracted… it's not because of Marceline is it?" fionna said. She looked worried. _I wonder why?_

"What are you guys talking about? I' m fine" I said nervously. _Yes I did feel terrible. I just wanted to chase marcy and say I'm sorry, but that would blow my cover!_

"Are you sure? 'Cause I definitely caught you staring at her." Ashley pointed out.

"So that's why you were glaring at me?"

"I was _looking_ at you and I was looking at you for 5 minutes. But of course you didn't notice because you were too busy checking Marceline out." Ashley was pissed and I have absolutely no idea why.

"I was not checking her out!" I screamed a little. Some people looked at me and in return I glared at them. "I wasn't checking her out. And If I wanted to check her out it would be when she walks out in her towel" I said regaining my composure then ruining it by being all pervy. The two of them glared at me. "what? I'm just telling the truth."

After that we all walked to the house then got to my room. A few seconds later Alice, Lily and Kaitleen showed up. Then all of a sudden the cheery atmosphere turned into a silent glaring competition.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked. She crossed her arms over her chest

"We should be asking you the same question. And besides why are you three in Marshall's room?" fionna asked snobbily.

"We're here to practice." Lily said

"No you're not we're here to practice. Right marsh?" fi turned to me with an innocent expression on her face. I just lifted and lowered one shoulder as a response.

"Any way your leader isn't even here so you have no reason to be allowed to stay, that's called trespassing" bonnie joined the trash talk.

"Hey kait (a/n: pronounced as Kate) did Marcy ever say populars were allowed here?"

"This is _Marshall's _room, she has no ownership of it" fi said

"Yeah but it's _her _house." Kaitleen said.

This war was between the girls while me, Finn, bubba and Jake were just watching. If Marcy was here these girls would be dead meat. _Wait- if those 3 are here that must mean marcy's here too…_

"Leave" _kaitleen's inner demon was gonna come out soon~ _

"we were here first." Bonnie

"We've been visiting this place longer –and we've been Marshall's friends longer. We might not be now but remember he _did _create the punks with Marcy and he was the co-captain for _many_ years" lily said. I think kaitleen's been rubbing off on them…

"well maybe if your group didn't suck so much he would've stayed. But evidently it seems he got bored of being with losers like you" fionna spat out.

"okay that's it! You're so dead." Kaitleen screamed she was at her limits. She plunged towards fionna and lily and alice held her back. Fionna was about to bitch slap her when bonnie did the same thing the guys were handling Ashley…

The bathroom door opened and marcy was standing there pissed off and in a towel. The guys stared at her with their mouths open; they were practically drooling over her. Marceline kept her eyes shut.

"MARSHALL LEE! Shut up! Why are you even screaming!?" Marcy scolded. "I'm already pissed about-what dafuq is going on?" she finally opened her eyes to the chaos that was happening. Lily and Alice were struggling with kaitleen, bonnie was holding back fionna, the guys were all helping out in trying to keep Ashley where she was then I was trying to shut them up/ calm them down and I was sitting down "what the hell is going on!?" now she's angry…

"All I wanted was to take a nice long bath and get away from you idiots!" she said pointing towards me and my friends. "And what the hell are you three doing picking a fight with them!?" when marcy said that kaitleen calmed down and lily and Alice could finally relax. "and you! what the hell are you just sitting there for!? _You're_ the reason we're fighting! Couldn't you have at least told them to shut up!?" _ouch she finally said it. Everything __**is **__my fault… _

"I want you all out of my house in 5 minutes or else I'm gonna beat all of you up!"

All of the guys were just in shock that Marceline didn't even blush when she saw all of them. They were all staring at her from the moment she opened the door to the time she shooed every one away.

After everyone was gone she returned to her bath and didn't come out for a while.

=sigh=" I hope this plan's worth all this…"

* * *

_plue~ _i feel drained today... wonder why though?

responds to reviews(?)

guest 9/29/12: i dont know who you are but i'm really sorry. even i'm hoping i can write it good enough to make everything fall into place. but it's not all hatred i guess... soon everything will be revealed just wait please! and also i'm planning on making a sequel after marshall's big secret comes out (no he is _not_ saying he's gay)

guest 9/23/12: hai filipina! feeling ko astig ka rin. thanks for reading!

guest 9/7/12: marshall is madly and undeniably in love with marceline, ashley _and _ fionna have a major crush on marshall, marceline misses being besties with marshall but later on finds out she could have a crush on him as well. i might change the romance part to drama instead... sorry i'm confusing and seriously not a good enough writer for you guys to fully understand my weirdo plots

marcy 18: thanks

meemowlune: here's the update!

less than threexoxo : here's the update~ enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

'sup guys! so then here's where the romance begins. of course marshall has to be the one that falls first, he already knows how he feels about Marcy but don't worry Marcy's gonna know soon~

guest 9/29/12: sorry again but at least here they don't hat each other that much anymore...

* * *

marceline's pov

after what happened today in school and in the house I just want to rest… but… there's a thunder storm tonight. I hate thunder everything bad can happen when there's thunder, I absolutely am terrified by it. My mom died on a thundery day, marshall's dad disappeared when there was a thunder storm, we found out he was dead while we were experiencing a thunder storm and I lost hambo during a thunder storm but luckily I got him back… some to think of it marshall got him back for me and he was the one who made hambo for me…

boooooooooooooooooooooooooom crackalakalak booooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooom

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" I pulled my comforters over my head to stop me from looking around the room but I felt something was watching me after a few minutes it was too much for me and I looked around my room; marshall wasn't there but I saw a very disturbing sight, there was a dark shadow like thingy in the corner of my room

"eeeeeeeeeee!" I shot up from my bed and ran down to the ladder to the recording studio then I see something in the window it looked like someone was out there… but they were wearing a floor length white dress with some red splattered here and there

_Gulp_

"marhsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaall" I screamed as I ran into his room then shoved myself into his bed. He hugged me like I was some kind of pillow but I didn't mind, at least now I felt safe. At least it was like when we were still bestfriends…

Marshall's pov

"eeeeeeeeeee!" I heard Marceline scream. Then the door flung open, I could hear her frantic footsteps as she ran to stay in my bed. I hugged her; she was always scared of thunder mostly because she thought it was some kind of sign for bad luck.

I would've wanted to stay like this forever but I have an even better plan ahead. _I just hope it won't be much longer…_

I hugged her until she fell asleep and even after

"If only we could go back to being best friends *sigh* but… I'm not sure if I want to be _you're your_ best friend anymore" I tried to stop myself from thinking about all of my favorite moments spent with her, I've always loved her and I think I always will…

_"i Love you Marcy…"_ then I drifted to sleep.

* * *

so then how'd you guys like it~

this and the next chapter is for all those people who wanted romance. this is where most of the romance in this story actually begins

see ya guys soon~


	6. Chapter 5

so then this chapter is... short. that's what i can say, but i hope you guys like it!

* * *

marshall's pov

"mmmmmn~" I heard Marceline whine.

"Good morning sweet heart" I teased, when we were still friends we would do this every day. Normally she would respond 'morning love~' but now, that's highly unlikely. I looked down at her sleeping face, she looked so cute, she looked so peaceful, and she looked like an angel.

"Mmm… morning love~" she replied sleepily. _Wow she still remembers_. She looked up to me, our faces were so close. I couldn't help it anymore

.

.

.

_I kissed her_. And I think she kissed back, we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes

"Eh. Eh!? –um I should g-get ready. See ya marsh!" then she was in her room

*sigh* "what did I just do! I'm such an idiot." I slapped my face a few times trying to find a good reason for what I did. Trying to find a reason why she shouldn't kill me. I gave up and lied down on my bed "I'm so dead~"

Marceline's pov

I whined then I her Marshall say

"Good morning sweet heart" he used to do this every day back when we were sill friends

"Mmm… morning love~" I said back. I was still sleepy but I looked up, I was surprised though that our faces were so close then the idiot kissed me… and I kissed back. I guess (?) and in that moment I forgot that he was a jerk, I forgot he was a popular, I forgot he wasn't my best friend anymore, I forgot why I acted like I hated him. And after I looked into his eyes I realized something I couldn't ever believe I was going to say. I didn't know what else to say or think except for…

"Eh. Eh!? –um I should g-get ready. See ya marsh!" _my brain was soup okay!? I said I didn't know what to say._ I ran to get to my room the shut the door shut.

I can't believe what just happened~ I can't believe I just kissed him back, I can't believe I'm thinking about him this way.

*sigh*" I guess I should just give in… I mean… there's nothing more I can say"

.

.

.

"I'm in love"

.

.

.

_"I'm in love with Marshall …"_

* * *

so then, are you guys happy now? 'coz if you aren't you can just tell me and i'll try to put in a whole lot of romance. but seeing how my brain still sees romance as weird teenager stuff the romance parts might be quite off -no _really _ off. but i'll try my best to squeeze in a ton of romance!


	7. Chapter 6

my glob i haven't been updating this in like forever! any way i'm working on the other chappies,i was just so addicted to writing for 'a genius and the delinquents' so yeah... sorry! i'll update this more often! i just wont be updating for the rest of the week it's my QT's aka finals for this quarter so i wont be updating so much 'coz honestly i have to study more! i want high grades!

* * *

marceline's pov

Ok… after my little '_thing'_ with marshall my head started to spin with ridiculous idea's that I could have a crush on him. After 5 minutes of thinking about what just happened I ran to my bathroom hoping a hot shower could wake me up from this dream; I hoped it would wake me up from this nightmare of a life. I hoped once I woke up, if could wake up, I would see Marshall beside me and everything would be normal again; no fighting, no fake hatred, no hidden feelings, no more hiding my feelings…

But alas this nightmare is not a dream… it is real life; it is the life I've chosen. I could've done something, but if I failed I would be in another dimension of embarrassment

I filled my bath tub with hot water and stepped in. I couldn't help but feel like marhsall was just pretending to be a popular_; hell yeah he's been a jerk!_ But he wasn't like the rest of them… he still had a punk attitude… my best friend was still there, somewhere deep inside, just waiting to get out

*sigh*"what's happening to me? I whined

After that I got out of my bath still worrying about what happened and how I felt. It sucked. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice Marshall sitting on my bed.

"Hey marce…" he said sadly

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just brought you breakfast." He said while holding up a plate filled with bacon and toast

"You know you could've just left it, ya know?"

"Y-yeah but… about what happened a while ago…"

"Just leave… please…" I pleaded. He looked at me with such pain in his eyes.

"K then. See ya later marce" he said sadly; he was trying to hide it and I knew. No matter how much I hate the idiot he _was_ my best friend, I know all his secrets and I know how he'll react to anything.

*sigh*" why the hell am I even thinking about this!?" I asked tired of all the forced hating, tired of all the effing fights; I am fricking tired of having _him_ as my enemy! *gaaah*

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_

My phone kept vibrating, I didn't know why though. my dad would've called at 5 am if he needed me to do something, so why would anyone else be texting me? I checked remembered I was still in my towel so I decided to dress up first, I wanted to but I felt like I _absolutely needed_ to check my phone so I went back, I opened it. My eyes widened

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eye wide, were tearing up.

"Marcy!?" I heard Marshall scream from downstairs, then I heard his frantic footsteps as he came back into my room "what happened!?" he asked. I just stared at him with my hand over my hand.

"n-nothing!" I squeaked "you should take a bath now!" I said as I shoved him out of my room once again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed once again. I ran to my closet and fixed up my old uniform. I could cry from how happy I am right now.

=school=

I was looking for my friends; they were probably at our usual table in the common area. I saw kaitleen's red hair popping up from the massive crowd, I couldn't help it I squealed then ran to them

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAITLEEN! ALICE! LILY!" I screamed, as in fangirl screamed. They looked at me then I tackled them all.

"Whoa! Why are you so happy!?" lily asked me fixing her clothes

"They're –they're –they're!" I couldn't speak, I was too happy and excited

"They're!?" kaitleen asked

"THEY'RE HERE!" I tried to order my thoughts but I couldn't "THEY'RE HERE, America –idiots –VAMPIRE KNIGHTS! " I finally screamed and with those last few words my friends' jaws dropped. Gaaaaaaah! Our best friends are here in America! They were Marshall's friends but after just one day we decided to form our amazing group Marshall is now not a part of

"WHOA!" I heard someone say, I and the others looked back and just to our delight they were there; Alice, lily's and kaitleen's knight in shining armors. Of course they couldn't be anybody else but Kris, Alex and leeum; our favorite boys. I saw my other friends' eyes light up they just stared at the boys in the matching jackets, the same one I had on.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" I heard Alice and lily scream, they tackled their 'counterparts' then kaitleen merely stared at Kris, he smiled at her and gave her a huge hug. I on the other hand was just there smiling like an idiot, ear to ear.

"Hey queen!" Alex hollered

"lex!" I said while I got up to give him a hug, leeum untangled himself from lily's grip and hugged me then lastly I gave Kris a hug. I wanted to run to Marshall but it seems that he already saw. He was standing in the middle of the hall way, just staring at me and the others happiness; he had a hurt look on his face. He looked like he wanted to join in our happy reunion, but he knew he couldn't, he just stood there. In that moment I felt sorry for him, even though I have no idea why he left us alone I knew he loved being a member of our giddy, over the top group. Unless of course he quits the _pop_ulars, he'll be free to join our group again, we wouldn't mind if people gave us dirty looks he would be a part again and everything would be perfect again.

"What?" I asked him

"That's unfair" he said childishly "you guys are already good enough as it is, now you have _them_ (?) That's just unfair. I'm quitting this competition" he said

"Marshall!" fionna screamed

"What? I'm serious; those girls would've given us a hard time with only them in their group! Now they have those 3 idiots, they invincible now" he argued

"So you think that those _losers_ could beat us!?"

"I don't _think_"

" –of course you don't!" Alice interrupted

" –you finally admitted it!" I added quickly. He glared at me and I just smiled.

"I dint _think_ they're gonna beat us!" fionna gave a sigh of relief "I _know _they will!"

"What!?" she screamed again.

_CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG_

"Oh look, it's bell" he said then hurried to class

MARSHALL'S POV

Marceline was acting jumpy ever since this morning, maybe because of what happened but I cant be sure. She was holding her phone when I came into her room again. _I wonder what would make her that happy?_ I kept on thinking of why she could have been that excited but nothing seemed to be the right enough. Then I saw it, our friends were here. Alex, kris and leeum they were here; they looked like they were having the time of their lives. I would be part of it if I only stayed with the punks *sigh* _there's no going back now, the plans so close to being finished! _

"What?" Marceline asked. _Okay, just a few more weeks of being a popular and I'll be back with the punks!_

=skip you guys read this part=


	8. Chapter 7

hey guys new chappie

* * *

marshall's pov

After this morning I decided it would be best if I just left Marceline alone, I mean after me kissing her I would've left her alone but piss her off a smidgy bit but now that she looks so happy I just cant… she's too precious to me to do that to her, I know I hurt her when I joined the populars –anyone and everyone could see that! But this is different, she's with her friends; after such a long time of being away from japan and all our friends, after having to deal with me leaving –I cant ruin this moment for her

'_okay, on the day of the talent show we're gonna start with the plan k?' _I looked at it for a moment then sent it. Alice and the others checked their phones then put it back into their pockets. _I cant believe a stupid prank would take 3 f&%$ing years to plan. Gaaaaaaah._

"marshall?" Ashley asked

"y-yeah?" I replied

"you alright? You seem spaced out again" she smiled.

"y-yeah… I'm fine. But after this mornings incident—" I covered my mouth as fast as I could

"what incident?"fionna asked with concern lacing her voice yet… she had a face of a demon. A creepy smile and a dark aura around her, something that would make you _not_ want to mess with her

"oh nothing, it's just that the thunder storm last night kept me up so I had to drag myself out of bed then…." I couldn't find anything that would be calle an 'incident' _oh screw it!_"haha. I hit myself on the drawer now I have a bruise, I just really wanna go home and sleep" _that is so not on topic_

"really? Where is it maybe I can put some medicine on it!" fionna said[ _is _there a medicine for burises?]

"nah, I'm fine! It ain't anything to worry about!" I replied nervously

"then if you're fine tell us what this 'incident' is about"

"um…"

"marhsall!?"

"yes, fionna?"

"tell me the truth!" she ordered

"fine, _but_… but you would kill me!"

"just tell us what the hell it is already!" Ashley demanded

"fine, I may have… sort of… kind of…"

"just spit it out!" fionna screamed

"I could have… kissed… someone" I said hoping it would save me

"who did you kiss!?"

"I kissed someone very close to me…"

_GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RREEEEEEEEEEEEE_

"fine… I kissed… Marceline" I said

3

2

1

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T!?" they all screamed

"what?" I asked calmly. We were already far from the cafeteria at this point so luckily Marceline would'nt have heard their deafening cry

"why would you do that!?" Ashley asked, face reed

"why wouldn't I? She's hot, she's beautiful, she was beside me. Why wouldn't I have kissed her" _*LIAR*_

"why was she beside you!?"

"because of the thunder storm yesterday. I asked her if she wanted to share the bed 'coz I knew she was deathly afraid of thunder. Then I didn't expect to end up so close to her in the morning, we slept on the opposite sides of the bed. Then yeah… I kissed her" I explained "guys?... guys?" they just stood there glaring at me "well then if you guys ain't talking to me I guess I'll just hang out with marcy—"

"—no!"

"ok" I replied silently

=skip classes= =at home=

I got into the house then I saw Marceline chilling with a bunch of food surrounding her

"'sup marce… what the hell are oyu doing here by yourself? Shouldn't you be spray painting the town by now?" I asked. She looked at me

"eh… I told them to go on a date with each other –seriously those guys have been crushing on each other for years now! And yet they haven't asked the girls out yet(?) marsh you seriously need to talk some sense into your boys!" she scolded

"so… I guess this means no hard feelings –like, about today?"

*sigh*" yeah… I guess so." She extended her hand and I shook it

"so, this is like a truce?" I said with some hope that she would kiss me again

"I guess it is" she looked at me "and to seal our truces, we do what?" she asked

"this" I said then…

_Kiss_

"no hard feelings about that right?" I asked

"guess not!" she smiled at me

"hey marce, you wouldn't…." I trailed off

"wouldn't?" she asked watching her tv show again

"never mind"

"no I'm serious! I wouldn't?"

"you wouldn't mind making out s'more, would you?" I asked flirtatiously, she blushed then looked away *sigh*"figured"

"just go away!" she said childishly

"ok, ok. I was just asking!" I replied with a smile then i went into my room to change into my home clothes


	9. Chapter 8

okay this chappie took longer than expected to be published -but i'm putting it out now! i'll probably post chapter 9 later...

* * *

marceline's pov

Marshall kept flirting with me once he got home, first I thought he would leave me alone but then he started commenting how 'hot' I looked with only my tank top and shorts.

"you know marcy you should start wearing stuff like that to school" he said then stuffed his mouth with a forkful of spaghetti

"you want me to wear pajamas to school?" I asked sarcastically

"No" he said immaturely "I mean you should wear shorts and sleeveless thingies"

"No! Why would I do that!?"

"Because with legs like that you're gonna be more popular!" he smirked at me "plus you aren't as flat chested as you were before. And you have a nice bod –personally I would prefer your body type than fionna's, she's just too…"

"Curvy?" I paused, he nodded "well, that's something new!" I laughed

"What?" he said while laughing as well

"it's just that I thought you joined the populars for her… but then you started to avoid her and the rest of your group then you just became even more of a jerk!"

"I am a jerk, aren't i?"

"yes, the biggest" I said. He looked at me with an are-you-serious face "what? You left us in the first year of high school –you left your _best friends_ for _stupid gossipy teens_" I said while shoving pasta into my mouth

"yeah, but you know I actually joined because of you—"

"what? How the hell would I have anything to do with you joining the populars?" I laughed again. I looked at him his face fell, his expression was replaced with a serious, stern expression. "marsh?" I asked "what do you mean you joined them because of me? Does that mean you moved to their group because you hated me!?"

"no! of course it's not that. I mean I could never hate you…"

"then what you dislike me so much you were sick of everything" I said in a joking manner trying to lighten the mood, hoping that he was just fooling around or that I heard wrong

"no I couldn't hate you or dislike you 'coz honestly… I've always…" he trailed off

"you've always?" I asked happily, well trying to be happy

"never mind. It's nothing you should worry about" he said happily, making yet, another lie. He got up and went to his room without another word... when he was far enough I said

"of course it's something I need to worry about… you're my best friend" I looked away. _This rivalry has been open a little bit too long, after the talent show this will end with only one person standing, I can't let them win. _I got up as well and made my way to our room, marshall was already on his bed using his computer

"hey marsh"

"yeah marcy" he asked happily

"You're on. No more games, we settle everything with the talent show" I said with the same attitude

"k that's fine with me! But you do know that means no more flirting?" he asked.

_"_idiot" I scoffed "I'm serious, we're back to how we used to be"

"besties?"

"no enemies" I smiled. he glared at me, looking up from his computer "why would you want to be enemies when you could just love me, like everyone else" he smirked

"_I ain't 'everyone' botch_" I said then I climbed up into my room.

"Yeah, you aren't 'everyone! You're Marceline abadeer, you can't be known as anybody!" he screamed

"you think I don't know that!?" I screamed back "hmm… guess this'll be a friendly rivalry for now on" I smiled. At least know I didn't need to _not_ talk to him, now I could annoy him, I didn't need to avoid him


	10. Chapter 9

you know... it's strange, if you meet me in real life you will never _ever_ see me have mood swings but here in fanfic world i think i release my mood swing wrath! *mwahaha* but no matter what the characters do they'll always be trying to have fun!

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV

=Friday= =skip Wednesday, Thursday! =

_'get ready everyone, today's the big day! It's the talent show auditions. And everyone's saying the same thing! 'Who the hell will get in!?' and 'what the hell is Marceline abadeer doing challenging Marshall lee!?' let's find out today! Don't miss it, THEATRE, 4:00PM, BE THERE!'_

That was the text absolutely every student got this morning. I smiled. _ Today's really the day huh?_ When I got out of my room I saw Marshall. I gave him a half sad smile and he returned it with a smile and flirtatious wink. He went nearer to the door

"hey bastard!"

"yes Marceline?" he smiled at me

"good luck" I said happily

"I thought you said 'back to enemies'"

"why? Cant enemies still be nice to eachother?"

"it's not _that_. You're just so… clam today" he said "it's creepy" he added, his noses scrunched up a bit

MARSHALL'S POV

I got out of my walk in closet and to my surprise Marceline was there. I smiled at her; she looked so calm, so happy, so peaceful. These were the types of days that I missed; I missed seeing her so happy everyday. For some reason she seemed so much more perfect today –if that's even possible. Her hair was perfectly flowing down her back and framing her face, her body language was much more relaxed and effortless, her smile_… glob, it was beautiful._ Anyone would be crazy_ not _to love her, while me… well I'm crazy for loving her. She makes me smile, that's why these past few years I haven't been smiling that much. She's calm but still has that rocker look and attitude –one of the reasons why I love her.

I went nearer the door

"hey bastard!" she called

"yes Marceline" I said with a smile

"good luck" she said, her voice just made her sound like an angel

=skip this part you guys read it already= =at school=

Once inside you could see everyone was all cheery today. Everyone was buzzing, and the teachers would probably let us do whatever we wanted today. Normally everyone was moody and quite but now eveyone's so happy, the teachers cant ruin that. And besides they would understand why today's so important for everyone. Marceline went with Alice and the others while I went to my group of spoiled brats that I called friends. _Just smile~ it will all be over in a few days. But first you have to get into the talent show_

"'sup guys!" I said tired but trying to seem cheery. They were silent, the guys were staring somewhere else while the girls of the group were glaring at me. "did I do something…?" I asked slowly

"yes you did" cake responded 'sassily' I thought about it. _What have I been doing the past 48 hours—?_

"aaah!" I said wide eyed, I probably looked like a certified idiot…

"now you remember?" she asked with the same tone of voice. My eyes went back to normal size and now I'm glaring-ish at cake.

"yes. I kissed Marceline" I said happily

"how can you say that so calmly!?" LSP screamed. I literally rolled my eyes.

"tch. You guys are acting like you've never kissed anyone" I said "have you forgotten? She's the first girl I've kissed in years –while I've been forced to wath you guys kiss each other! Ew!" I stuck my tongue out at them.

"ha! That's _us_, you kissed _Marceline_!" bonnie screeched

"like you guys are better than her" I scoffed silently to myself

"what was that?" Fionna asked angrily

"nothing!" I said "what are you guys even doing, talking to us!?"

"what do you mean!? You guys are our friend!?" Ashley said

"um… not since Wednesday." Finn said "remember? You guys were angry 'coz we didn't want to do your girly songs"

"that doesn't mean we cant talk to you!" Ashley screamed

"you guys got mad at us because we said 'no' to one song!" bubba said " _One song_" bubba stressed

"yeah! Then you said guys stormed out of the place saying how we were being jerks" jake said

"then you said you guys wouldn't talk to us until you guys won" Finn added

"see?"

"that –that doesn't mean a thing!" Fionna said. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Marshall!" I heard someone scream, when I looked back it was alex and the others.

"hey 'lex!" I said, giving him a high five

"hey marsh! Good luck!"Leeum said

"so Marceline gave you guys permission to talk to me?"

"she said from the beginning we could talk to you, ya know! We just didn't want to!" Kris said roguishly

"the bastards" I said. I left Fionna and the others to squabble amongst themselves but they listened in to our conversation "so what're you guys doing here?"

"nothing much, just wanted to say 'hi'" Alex said

"aww, did the little girls miss me?"

"what do you mean? Those botches don't seem to miss you at all!"

"idiot" Kris said slapping Alex on his head "he meant _us_"

"oooh!"

"still as moronic as ever I see" I said

"yep, but you seem to have changed a lot" Leeum said, he looked at my 'friends' "seeing you left Marceline for these bozo's" he said unimpressed by their first impressions. I looked back at them; Fionna gave me a look, like she wanted me to tell me to fight against my best friends to defend them.

"eeeh~ I changed groups but… I dunno" I said. I felt the girls frown behind me. _Don't they understand that I'm not about to defend them for being who they are? I mean, shouldn't they remember all the horrible things they did to me and Marceline!? Ugh I hope my stupid plan works. _

Leeum and the others smiled and laughed

"well then…" Kris smiled weirdly "I would call you 'king' since we call Marcy 'queen' but… it doesn't suit… _you_" he said gesturing to me. I looked at him "what!? You don't seem like a punk anymore and we never called you 'king', _ever_"

"bye marsh" Leeum said

"yeah… bye marsh" Alex said, he went closer to me "make sure your _ridiculous _plan works… "

"It will" I sighed "I'll look like an idiot doing so, but… I dunno" I said. they left and now I have to deal with the angry monsters behind me. _*sigh* screw this. _ I got up and put my bag over my shoulder

"Marshall!?" Fionna screamed

"yes!?" I asked happily

"where do you think you're going!?" she screamed trying to sound high and mighty and scary

"to practice! Bubba, finn, jake" I said. they got up and we went to the music room

* * *

when i imagined this marceline looked sooooo pretty, you guys wouldnt even know how pretty she was -well maybe some people would but... she's just so pretty...


	11. Chapter 10

i cast my wrath onto this chappie~!

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV

"'sup guys!" Alex hollered

"hey…! Where were you guys?" I asked

"we were just talking to Marshall –you know, you never told us how horrible _they_ are, now as teens"

"what do you mean?"

"I think Alex means, the populars are_ soo_ much more terrible now" Kris said

"you didn't expect them to grow up as jerks? Wow, that's something new!" Alice said

"I expected _all_ of them to be worse, but now the guys are actually…ok…" Leeum said "is that a bad thing?"

"no, not really. I think the guys finally saw that what they did was _low_. And now they're sick and tired of being so snobby!" I said

"I still cant believe they were evil enough to beat _you_, of all the people in the world, up" Kris said gesturing to me

"ha! They beat me up more than you guys will _ever_ know!" I said with a smirk playing on my lips "they bullied me so many times that I _wanted_ to move! But still they're idiots no matter how much older they get!" I said happily. when I looked at them they all had worried expressions on their faces. "what?"

"for some reason I can't accept that they did what they did… no matter how evil they are what they did to you was _evil_, as in _pure evil_" Kaitleen said

"I can't believe you're talking about this as if it's nothing!" lily said "I mean, most people would freak out and shut themselves out from the world after something like…. _That_"

"huh?" I asked

"I'm surprised you haven't killed them yet" Alice said bluntly

"you guys are scary…" I said to myself quietly

"I'm surprised _you guys_ haven't killed them" Alex said gesturing to Alice, lily and Kaitleen

"queen said not to" they said in unision. The boys glared at me

"what?" I asked

*sigh*"you have absolutely do not know your priorities!" Kris said. I puffed out my cheeks

"Gee, thanks Kris!" I said sarcastically "I was happy when I woke up today and now you guys are making me sad" I huffed

"okay, okay, have it you way! We wont talk about this again, happy?"

"very"

=sometime after that=

"hey abadeer!" I heard someone screamed

"yes?" I said turning my head to see that 'someone' and to my luck it was Marshall calling me "oh… it's you…" I said. he gave me an are-you-serious? Look

"really…? That's all you can say to me?"

"yeah" I said. He laughed

"tch, I just wanted to wish you good luck!"

"hmph! I won't need it! I already know I'm gonna win –especially if I'm going up against _you_" I said arrogantly

"well then I just hope you get into the finals! You have to do a pop song right?"

"yeah… but they said pop rock 's okay" I said "and you have to do rock or punk right?"

"yep!" he said happily

"bastard! You get something easy!"

"well I guess the teachers just love me!"

"tch. yeah right, you should keep telling yourself that!"

"you'll do great" he laughed

"and why do you say that? I have to sing a _pop_ song!"

"you can do pop rock so you'll do great!"

"Ha! We're doing avril lavigne!" I smiled "it's gonna be awesome!" I said stepping closer to him

"then you're sure to win" I said dreamily

"knew that from the start" I said looking him straight in the eyes

"hm… you may be doing avril but we're doing aerosmith!" he said putting on his infamous smirk. My jaw dropped

"you bastard" I said punching his shoulder. He laughed and my heart skipped a beat.

"love you Marce, good luck" he said extending his hand, I shook it and smiled

"good luck marsh" I said. after that I went to the punks side of the stage.

_"okay everybody! The moment you've all been waiting for, the talent show auditions! Let's see our first contenders!" someone said, then the stage lights dimmed down…_

* * *

i absolutely love avril lavigne -and aerosmith! sooo much! when i was younger avril was like the only singer i knew


	12. Chapter 11

woot woot! expect to see tons and tons of lyrics guys! the battle is finally starting! -though it's a freindly battle to see who's better...

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

"okay everybody! The moment you've all been waiting for, the talent show auditions! Let's see our first contenders! Each group will be allowed to perform 1-3 songs as long as the songs they perform are in the genre specified to them by the judges" the speaker paused and brought out a piece of paper

"okay… for everyone who didn't see the list of genres here it is; for the _populars_ they'll be performing rock songs or pop rock songs. For the hard metals: folk, the' hip hoppity hipsters' *_pfffffft*_ they'll be performing reggae songs. For the 'country side meadows' they'll be performing blues and lastly the punks will be performing pop or pop rock songs" [very confusing paragraph sorry]

"hey marsh!" I heard bubba whisper

"yeah?"

"did you see who was first?"

"um… I think it's the hip hop people, then country um… hard metal, us, then the punks"

"oh… that's good were one of the last"

"second to the last actually" bonnie added

"so you guys decided to go first huh?"

"of course! We want to see if you guys could follow _our_ performance!"

"oh, we can and we will!" finn said happily "I'm just worried if Marceline and gang can follow _our_ performance" he added. I gave him a quick glare and he freaked out at once

*sigh*"I know they're gonna beat our performance" I said sadly "with all of them together… they're invincible!" I said slowly

"tch, you're still saying that!" Fionna said angrily "jeez! How are _you_ our leader!?"

"umm, you guys wanted me to be the leader?" I said "but I'm serious… you guys haven't seen how serious they can get! If they give 100% today the judges will just _give_ them the trophy"

"why do you believe in her so much!?" Ashley screamed

"why _don't_ you guys believe in her?" I raised an eyebrow

"because!" she said. I looked at her.

"they're gonna do great! But we're gonna do great too guys" I gave them a reassuring smile, even though it wasn't real they believed me "good luck guys"

MARCELINE'S POV

"hoo!" lily huffed

"what's up lil?"

"n-nothing! It's just that… it's our first time performing as a group again –but… without Marshall"

"oh yeah…" Kaitleen said. Kicking her feet on the desk she was sitting on "I bet we'll still do good! We have Marcy with us!"

"—but if she left we'd be screwed, dead meat." Kris added quickly, he was sitting on a few boxes that were piled up right beside Kaitleen

"tch, when will you stop being such a pessimist!?" Kaitleen smacked him on the head and Kris muttered a sorry. "hmph!" she said. I couldn't help but laugh

"queen?" Alex asked

"haha, it's nothing! I just missed seeing all of us together!" I said while waving my hand jokily "you guys are so cute together!"

"I guess it is good having you guys around!" Alice said

"yeah, it's great seeing you too lis [short cut for Alice. It should be 'lice but… you know why] afterward we ended up laughing for the rest of the time. When I looked at Marshall's side they all looked stressed and unhappy. _If only—_

_If only you were here, laughing with us… like old times… everything would be perfect…_

* * *

if only= scary words! just like 'what if'


	13. Chapter 12

glob it! i hate having lyrics in my word documents! they take up so much space! so here it is! the tons and tons of lyrics part... marcy's songs are gonna be in the next chappie!

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

So then, now the other groups are done it's the girls' turn to perform. They're gonna perform hey Monday songs, 'candles' and 'how you love me now' I think.

"hey everybody!" Fionna greeted "we're the girls of the populars, we had… complications when we were choosing songs so we're gonna perform in separate groups! Our first song'll be 'how you love me no' by hey Monday

_ You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?_

Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/h/hey_monday/how_you_love_me_ ]  
Save  
Save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs"  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Lights out  
I found out  
My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sun rises here  
There's no more you and I

How can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now

_How you love me now_

*then the next song*

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains_

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/h/hey_ ]  
Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Then they stopped. When they came back stage again they all had a smile on their face. Fionna and Ashley were out of breath because of singing. I high fived all of them

"so –how'd we do?" Fionna asked between pants. I smiled a little

"you guys did a great job!" *semi-lying* *semi-liar*

"thanks! Know let's see if you guys can do the better!" she smiled

"oh, I know I will!"

MARCELINE'S POV

Fionna and her friends were done performing, when they went back stage I saw Marshall smiling at her and she was smiling back. if we exchanged places she would freak out, but me… I just wanna see Marshall's performance. I haven't really seen him perform in a while…

"'sup everybody!" he boomed "today I'm going back to what I know—" bubba threw something at him "um… I'm gonna be performing a rock song today like I used to but this time it'll be with the populars! So then enjoy!" he said grabbing his axe guitar [I know it's supposed to be axe bass but here it's an axe guitar!] and started playing

_Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

His voice was course and raspy, it was deeper now. He played the guitar worse though, that's an upside. He's been practicing dancing more often than guitar so… yeah compared to before he sucks at playing guitar now! His group mates didn't do such a bad job. Finn was on the drums, jake was on the bass and bubba was on the key board.

_I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

Half my life  
Is books written pages  
Live and learn from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true, oh  
All these things you do come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on

Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.

Marshall paid more attention to singing than any thing else. It was weird though… he looked like one of those cool rockers and yet he joined the populars, people known for being snobby, preppy, arrogant –actually that is Marshall and mean. Just before the performance he took of his plaid shirt so now he's in his black under shirt, dark blue pants and black sneakers. he gave the audience a smirk and held his hand up making a rock sign.

"he's still a punk deep down, even if he isn't in the group" Kaitleen said

"yeah he'll always have that rocker attitude no matter where he goes" Leeum said

"and to think… that weirdo little kid turned into _that_" Kris said gesturing to Marshall "and all because of Marceline" he said while looking at me

"well… that's my job!" I sighed "I take the weak and turn 'em into soldiers! You guys are the living, talking proof of my genius!" I said proudly

"okay! That was a great performance from the boys of the populars group! Now then everybody, we've got one more group for you all! And that group is the mortal and possibly immortal enemies of the populars, they are none other than *drum roll* the punks!" the speaker said

* * *

'immortal enemies' = vampires =marcelee! = lol that's wrong! ^U^


	14. Chapter 13

okay! vampire queen and vampire knight's performance guyz! also what do you guys wanna call them as a whole? i dont wanna keep calling them by their separate names. so i need a name for marcy's band, how 'bout... vampie royals? or maybe... *swirly eyes*

i give up you guys make the name please?

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV

"the punks!" the speaker said. I don't know why but my heart was beating faster than normal and to make even weirder I'm actually nervous but I'm still smirking (wtf!?) and even stranger the crowd roared in response to hearing our name. they were silent with everyone else and yet they're cheering for _us_? The outcasts, the losers, the popular enemy!? _what the hell is going on!?_

My friends dragged me onto the stage, the theatre was bigger than I expected, and a whole lot more people were there than I anticipated. *gulp* I looked at Marshall he was leaning on the stage's curtain, he smiled at me and that calmed me down a bit, but only a bit. _How many years has it been since I performed like this –in front of my classmates with judges deciding whether my band was in or out? –oh yeah, I was 8 back then… IT'S BEEN 8 YEARS ALREADY!? Well… that's competition wise but i last performed with my friends when I was… 13? SHIT, IT'S BEEN THAT LONG ALREADY!?_

*sigh* "hey everybody!" i said into the mic. The crowd roared even more "wow… ha, I really didn't expect so many to stay to watch our performance but… it seems like there's a whole lot of people now! We'll be performing 2 songs today each one of them is by avril lavigne, so… hope you enjoy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the crowd screamed. I grabbed my guitar (the same one Marshall had) and started playing

**Complicated:**

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

_I looked around the theatre, at the massive crowd and the row of teachers in the front. I shifted my eyes the floor_

Chill out what you yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

_ I closed my eyes_

I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it  
No no no

_My tone changed. I really meant what I was saying now and for some strange reason I was remembering every bad thing Marshall's ever done to us,from the beginning of the year. No matter how much it hurts to see him this way… he's my best friend and whatever he does will never be worse than what Fionna and her gang's done._

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and where it's sad you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your crappy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become

_Before when we lived in different houses Marshall would come into my room in the middle of the night or at 4 am in the morning. Then when we started living together he always woke me up, just to bug me a little before classes started or to tell me the silliest joke, then we would end up laughing like idiots and talking like little gossipy teens. Those were better days…_

_I saw Marshall and his group go to the front row. He smiled at me._

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

_This time I was singing to Marshall, hoping that he would get that he's an idiot for leaving. We may be on 'good terms' with each other but, I can still tell him that what he did hurt right? Gah, anyway I love this song!_

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what and you get and you turn it into  
Honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it  
No no no

_ I frowned and looked to the right side of the side. This song is basically my high school relationship with Marshall…_

Chill out what you yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

_Flashback _

_I was in my room, the room that I'm staying in now; Marshall was screaming for me to open my door. I sat on top of it hoping that my weight could keep the door shut but eventually I fell on my back and Marshall opened the door. I cried and told him to get out of course. I shut the door again and put my drawer over it!_

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what and you get and you turn it into  
Honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it  
No no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it  
No no no

_ "okay, so… the next songs 'don't tell me'! hope you enjoy!" I said. Marshall clapped his hands and smiled at me. For some strange reason something stirred within me; some kind of feeling that I've been pushing down for a long time. Anger…_

_I've been telling him that I hate him, but… this time it's different. I'm not angry that he left us, this time I'm angry that I'm still compared to him! And that he's still got this kind of control over me! A smile from him calms me down? Glob… when did I become so weak and needy? Someone… help me!_

**Don't tell me:**

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah

_I stepped a few steps forward and held the mic up to my mouth_

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

_I stretched my arm to the side and faced the crowd. They went crazy! I went to one corner of the stage. _

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

_While I was singing I made it to the opposite said then back to the center._

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

_I faced the crowd and looked at everything, not really paying attention to anything I saw. The instrumental behind me just made me feel like a jolt of energy went through me. It reminded me of the old days when we performed with Marshall. This is fun~ but with what I just said I'm talking like I'm an oldie… *grossed out face*_

Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

_I looked at Marshall. He was just staring at me with a frown on his face. Now that I've sung this much my heart feels lighter now. No more anger *yippee~*_

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

_I looked at the crowd again. My feet separated, one arm lowered the other holding the mic. I guess you could call it some sort of 'fearless' stance._

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

_my voice faded along with the lights, now the only light that could be seen was a dim light shining on …me! (said with a weirdo accent) the crowd roared and cheered._

_"hey everybody—"_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the massive scream interrupted me._

_"haha… any way, thanks for listening!" I said trying to smile. Everybody had their phones out taking pictures and everything… Marshall was just there smiling lightly at me._

_"hey guys, make sure to vote for us ok!?" Alice screamed from behind me. Oh yes, did I mention this is only the auditions? Well if I didn't I'm telling you now. The students are gonna pick who's gonna go to the next round, with the real judges. The judges now are going to score us too then the votes and the scores will be added together to get 2 finalists!_

_ Everyone came up to the front. We smiled again for the pictures then we went back stage. There I saw Marshall waiting for us_

* * *

and that's the end of chappie 13! see ya guyz soon~

replies:

The Bearer Of Secrets: here's the update! but i updated after 24 hours... anys here's the chappie! besides you cant kill me! i'm the worlds best spy that uses magic (my role in my group) i'll get to you first!

LessThanThreexoxo: thanks for liking my story. here's the update

love guru : sorry gurl, but this is the last chappie for the auditions. but dont worry this isnt the talent show yet! there'll be more drama before the actuall show happens! but from now on there'll be more singing and stuff. and also... thank you!*girly little boggit me* and because of that i will add more romance now! maybe more kissing... or a date._ lol what is it with me and dates!? _still there'll be marcelee feels soon. SPOILER: marshall's plan is stupid, _very very stupid _and he didnt make the plan. the vampire queen girls planned it all, but it is horribly executed and stupid looking.


	15. Chapter 14

ok, i've been neglecting this story, so here's a new chapter! aaaaaaah why must marcelee be so cute? and also all of the new chappies (and marcelee moments) are dedicated to my dearest tweensie and my #1 fan (and basically to everyone who's reading this)!

these new chappies are dedicated to **gianna sparrow **and **filipina** aka_ andre01. _gianna sparrow 'coz she's a full time marcelee lover now! from fiolee she turned marcelee! aaaaaaah! and to filipina because she's filipina, lol jk! filipina 'coz she's been supporting my stories. and to **everybody** because you actually read my stories so yeah thank youuuuuu!

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

So then, the auditions ended, but not the millions of screams coming from each corner of the room. The voting was done by texting who you wanted to go on. Even if we were all in a separate room from the crowd we still heard them freaking out. fionna and the girls were celebrating their performance with strawberry shortcakes. Me and the gang were just talking. The rest of the wanna-be bands were all chatting, resting, or eating. And lastly, the beautiful vampire queen and the gang were gobbling up the food.

"Hey guys, they've got the results" someone said cheerily from behind the door. We all stared at the door expecting the person to come in, but they never did, so I just looked at Marceline. After a few seconds she looked at me wide-eyed, holding a plate full of food in one hand, while on the other she was holding a donut.

For some reason I couldn't stop looking at her. She grinned at me and gave me a wink. A part of me was nervous, while the other side of me was relieved because of her smile. She put the plate down and stood up, while she fixed her clothes.

"C'mon guys. It's only the audition. What happens if you guys actually make it to the finals? You guys can't be so star struck all the times" she said "guys" she gestured to her group. They all got up and made their way onto the stage. I smirked and followed them, and I felt my friends follow me.

When we were near the stage all I could see was a blinding light in the middle of two velvet red curtains. We made our way to the center of the stage, the light blinded me for a few seconds but after a while my eyes adjusted to the bright light. Marcy was already there, she smiled at me and I smiled back, the competitiveness both showing in our eyes and smiles. We found our spot on stage and waited for the other groups to come up. Once everyone was there the judges stood up and walked in front of us.

My heart beat quickened and my breathing went off its normal rhythm. I looked at Marceline again, she didn't look any better than me. She saw me looking at her, and gave me a sheepish yet arrogant smirk/smile. She was right beside me.

"Who do ya think's gonna make it?" I asked

"Who else but the both of us?" she said "why, you got doubts?" she asked

"Uh duh. I haven't sang punk songs in a really long time"

"What ever happened to the arrogant Marshall Lee?" she teased "if it's worth anything though, you were just as good as me when we were friends…" her voice trailed off. I looked at her.

"We aren't friends now?"

"Not for the past 3 years" she smirked. I frowned at what she said, though she saw me, she didn't care to notice it

"What happened to 'best friends forever'?" I asked slowly

"Don't put this on me, ya bastard" she said "you were the one that left us…!"

"What if… I didn't…" I said, trying to find the right words, I tried to find the right words that I knew would never come. "If it's… just…" _say it damn you! Just tell her the truth! Damn it! _

"What'd ya say marsh?"

"Nothing, love ya bitch" I said dismissively

"Love you, bastard" she said. And that was the end of our little conversation. This entire time the judges were explaining some stuff about the competition, and now they finally finished

"Ok then… on to the results!" an old man said

"There are only 2 groups that seemed worthy to go up against each other. The difference between their performances and the other group's performance are definitely very big."

"So then… the 2 groups going to the finals are…" the old man's voice faded as he got the envelope in his hands and opened it

.

.

.

"The _popular's princes_ and the _vampire night_" he said slowly. Everyone was silent. A smile unconsciously tugged on my lips as I looked down at Marcy. She looked dazed and had the same expression on her face. She looked up at me in a daydreaming manner

"Looks like was right" she squeaked, not fully back in reality. The crowd finally grasped what the judges said and freaked out. The guys were also flipping out, like the idiots that they are

"if I was with you guys, the judges would've just given us the trophy after our performance"

"Then why'd ya have to go with the stupid _populars_?" she asked. I knew what I could've said, but I didn't know what I should've said. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I want to go back, but I can't. In a few weeks I could, but just not now.

"I honestly don't have an answer for that"

"So I was right. You are an idiot" she said calmly, but the look in her eyes changed. It changed but I couldn't exactly point out what emotion it was.

"You only noticed that now?" was all I could say

"I've always known that" she smiled

"Congrats Marcy…" I said sadly. I wanted to just kiss her and hug her, but no. that would blow my cover. _In a few weeks, I'll be able to do that… I know I will…_

* * *

kiss scene in the next chappie~ aaaaaaaaaaah KILIIIIIIIIIIIG a whole lota kiliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig. translataion... hmm i have no i dea what 'kilig' means in english... but anyways there's kissing in the next chappie! that's kilig! ah!


	16. omg they kiss!

this chappie for me is... well it's basically lksfdlkwnsfdejkhsbdfbsidhg bjshbdfvjksbfjhsbdfljkhnhcbs ejfhbashjdbfalksbfhsbfhbwEU GFVBWliye gvfusDVFGUJSDVFUwfljsdbfiyw

so yeah, just read the chappie and i hope you'll understand why i call it: kjsgnbliasnfihbwhfbahebfvkae bfihw

if ya dont then... ok... i'm just being stupid

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV

After an hour or so the crowd finally died down, and the school was quiet once more. Fionna was pissed, as in really pissed. So she and her girls went to the mall for some 'girl time' *shudder* *shudder* everyone else went home or to the mall as well. I stayed in school for a while, working on a few projects and stuff, like a good student!

I finally decided to go home, but first I had to go to my locker to get a few things. I didn't expect anyone else to be at school, but never the less, I saw someone. He was leaning on my locker, hands crossed over his chest, and his feet were crossed over each other. He was just staring into blank space, and when he finally noticed me he looked at me and smirked. That guy was none other than Marshall Lee. _Now what!? *sigh* when'll he leave me alone?_

"Hey Marcy" he cooed

"Hey Marshall –_move_" I said

"Ok, ok, ya don't need to go all scary" he said jokingly, moving out of my way.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be partying with your guys?" I asked, fumbling with the lock.

"Nah, they're all _way _too cheery right now. It's annoying" he said shoving his hands into his pockets, looking away. I looked at him suspiciously and he looked at me. "What?"

"You're in their group but they're annoying to you(?) Why'd you join in the first place then?" I asked looking back at him.

"I don't have an answer… but if it's worth anything… I love spending time with you more than with them." He smiled. His smile made my heart skip a beat. And I think I blushed a little so I faced my locker again. "_And_ they still haven't made it into top ten favorite moments, even if it's been three years already"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, but I still didn't look back at him. "What _are_ the top 10?"

"Well 10th is when we spent the entire day together outside, on our little white 'floating' bench. We just talked the entire day, and ate, and took pictures of each other. It might be that small but I love that day" he said. I remembered that time; it was the summer before 1st year high school.

"9th is when we went to the summer house and spent an entire day waiting for the 6 idiots to come. When we got tired of waiting we just had a water gun fight and played around the house and beach for the entire day. Hey, remember, we fell asleep leaning on the front door, then the next day when the guys found us we both had a cold! Then we spent the day in the same room sleeping and eating, while everyone else was outside" he said sheepishly

"and then 8th is when all of us went to the mall, and then we ended up spending the day in the costume store putting on tons of different costumes… we even got you into a bunny suit!" he said. I blushed remembering how I looked like.

"Shut up. It wasn't that funny, bastard" I huffed

"It _wasn't_ funny. It might have been hilarious but you still looked hot" he flirted

"—the 7th?" I asked quickly and impatiently. My locker was a mess, so I was just fixing it, it was better than letting Marshall see me blushing!

"The 7th was when we were sneaking around the school late at night. We were almost caught, so we locked ourselves in the library until the guards were gone." He said

"Yeah, they stayed there for an hour!" I added

"Exactly why sneaking past them was so much more fun" he cooed "the 6th was when it was our 13th birthday. You brought me to the fake cemetery, where we first met. You prepared a movie and a picnic, and then after that we fell asleep hugging each other. The next day you gave me the scrapbook you were making"

"The 5th was when we snuck into Kris and Alex's room and dyed their hair pink" he said. I burst out into an all-out laugh.

"Oh my glob, they were pissed at us for weeks!"

"Yeah they only forgave us a few weeks after we washed the dye out!" he laughed as well

"Now _that_ is definitely never going out of your top 10! That was absolute brilliance in a plan! And it was awesome seeing bubba's reaction!"

"yeah, bonnie always looked at them funny!" he laughed, he stood up straight trying to stop laughing, he succeeded, while I just kept laughing "ok,ok, let's finish this list!" he said bursting out into a laugh again

"Ok" I said still laughing, but I tried my best not to "number 4?"

"Ok 4th" he said, out of breath "the 4th is when we performed together for the first time. We might have been 5 but we rocked that guitar!"

"Yeah, we did" I giggled

"Then the 3rd is when it was Valentine's Day, and we gave each other a crapton of gifts! Then we spent weeks trying to finish the chocolates we gave each other, then weeks more to finish the chocolates everyone else gave us!" he said happily. I shivered thinking of that time. Every Valentine's Day my locker and basically everything that I owned was filled with chocolates! I laughed once more and went back to fixing my locker

"Then the 2nd is when we slept in the tree house when we were kids. We just stared up at the sky and talked and talked. Then right before we slept you gave me a good night kiss" he said "—_on the lips_" he said flirtatiously. I flinched and felt a blush creep onto my face. He laughed "don't worry marce, it made it into the top 10! One, because it was my first kiss; Two, because _you_ kissed _me_ and lastly because I just absolutely loved that kiss" he said. If he could see my face I bet he'd compare it to a tomato, because he's a bastard and he loves to tease me. I felt his hands snake around my hips; he hugged me and I just went back to my locker

"And lastly, my favorite memory was when I became your king." He whispered into my ear happily with a certain haunting sound in his voice "We went around your grandparent's castle and made up our own little world, a world for you, me and the 6 other idiots." he said, seriousness and calmness in his voice. "We called it the nightosphere. And from then of I promised to be you king, for the rest of eternity. I loved being your king; it was always so much fun" he said. I turned around; he smiled at me while I just stared at him.

His hands were still around my hips, and then he brought me closer into his chest. A blush crept onto my face, we were so close. This was the closest we've been in the past three years –heck, this is the closest we've _ever_ been!

He smiled at me again and leaned in. we were only a few centimeters away from each other. I saw his eyes close more every time he got closer; I closed my eyes and the next thing I know he's kissing me. [nakikilig na ako]

It lasted for a while, a really long while actually… but still, after a while we pulled away. He smirked at me

"Congrats Marcy, we're in the finals together" he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but blush. "I've given you you're congratulatory present; now where's mine?" he teased. He took my chin and leaned in and gave me another sweet kiss. When he pulled away I saw him smile, he still held had his finger under my chin. He tilted my head up a little "I guess I'll just take that as y gift, k?" he smiled "how 'bout we go home now? You seem to have fixed your locker already, and I don't think you need to do anything else" he cooed

"S-sure…" I said _unsure_ of what just happened

* * *

ok i'm off to writing the next chapter!

the mood swings shall never end! mwahahahahahahaha! anyways bye guys! *mood swings, mood swings everywhere -well i'm only this way when writing stories...*


End file.
